


Melody

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Series: Tumblr ficlets [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: Prompt: Yellow Diamond’s Wall Gem(s) and Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond; Melody
Relationships: Yellow Diamond's Wall Gem(s) & Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond
Series: Tumblr ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930816
Kudos: 2





	Melody

They were supposed to be quiet, still. They’re not supposed to be seen. When the corridors were empty, they risked some conversation, spreading some gossip coming from other areas of the palace. But once the first footsteps could be heard approaching their corridor, they would go back to being just walls.

Except when the footsteps were hers. Delicate footsteps of tiny slippers (tiny only when compared with the other main inhabitants of the palace) instead of imposing heels. Pink Diamond was a Diamond and the Walls had every reason to be suspicious of her, no matter how many absurd stories they heard from the Pebbles, but at the same time, she was a much nicer company than her fellow Diamonds. The little (by their standards) one always acknowledged them, ever since her first tour of the palace. The walls were terrified at first: was this a test? They weren’t supposed to interact with any real gems, let alone a Diamond herself! But if she was the one who initiated it, shouldn’t they follow her wishes?

It was complicated, and they must have broken many conventions trying to figure it out. To this day, Pink still greeted all the Walls and tried to make some small talk. Some engaged it, becoming bolder with the passing centuries. Others kept their eyes closed and ignored her, as they still believed to be the right thing to do. Most, however, didn’t speak directly to Pink Diamond but gave her something else when she passed: they would join their voices in song, a special song only for her. When she smiled, even the most stubborn walls that wouldn’t talk to her felt happy.


End file.
